


Сын

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: мальчики обычно не играют с куклами, а взрослые мужчины — тем более





	Сын

Джон приподнимает Билли и подносит ближе к свету, проверяя, как легла краска на спине — ее нужно было поправить после недавнего падения, но Джону удалось стереть все следы полностью, теперь остается только нанести тонкий слой лака. 

Кукла лежит в его руках, жесткая и легкая, как мертвый ребенок. Джон переворачивает Билли лицом вверх и желтое пятно лампы отражается в стеклянных глазах.

Иногда Джон до сих пор думает о том, понравился ли бы Билли Гидеону — мальчикам обычно говорят, что они не должны играть в куклы, и многим это действительно не интересно, или они делают вид, что не интересно, но самому Джону в детстве это нравилось: он строил из коробок дома для своих пластмассовых солдатиков и придумывал им мирную жизнь; один — потерявший ногу в неравной битве с соседским лабрадором, — был женат на Барби, которую Джон нашел, возвращаясь домой из цервки, остальным солдатикам пришлось играть роли холостяков, вдовцов и разведенных, как родители самого Джона. Может, Гидеону понравились бы такие же игры. Может, конечно, и нет, но вряд ли бы он сказал что-то вроде «куклы — для девчонок», тем более, Билли — не совсем обычная кукла, Джон специально сделал его немного мрачным. Мальчишкам ведь нравятся такие цвета — кроваво-красный, угольно-черный. По крайней мере, Джону так кажется. 

Билли стал бы монстром, с которым сражались бы армии, возглавляемые Гидеоном, или он сидел бы по ночам на подушке, защищая Гидеона от других монстров, прячущихся в стенном шкафу или под кроватью. Гидеон, уже перешедший в среднюю школу, возможно, потерял бы Билли при переезде и тайком надеялся, что тот вернется, прекрасно понимая всю детскую глупость этой надежды, или Билли ждал бы его возвращения из колледжа, сидя на краю письменного стола.

Джон машинально начинает качать Билли в руках, отражение лампы в его глазах двигается вперед-назад и их блеск кажется живым. 

Раз Гидеону игрушки уже не нужны, Джон может оставить Билли себе и играть с ним сколько угодно, как угодно. 

Иногда он ловит себя на мысли о том, что разговаривает с Билли, как если бы тот был его сыном — как если бы тот был живым. Но Билли — всего лишь кукла, и он никому не раскроет тайн Джона, никому не расскажет, о чем тот шепчет, поглаживая пальцем жесткие черные волосы. 

Все хорошие сыновья помогают своим родителям как могут, и пусть Билли — всего лишь кукла, он тоже помогает Джону. Готовя записи к очередной игре, Джон вкладывает свой голос, перемолотый помехами и шумами, в его пустой черный рот, послушно открывающийся перед камерой, и слова Джона становятся словами Билли, он передает их, как наследие. 

Мертвое наследие для мертвого сына. 

Все же лучше, чем ничего.


End file.
